Tragedy, In A Way
by stranger12
Summary: What if Stiles was the one to die?


**Teen Wolf – Tragedy, In A Way**

What if Stiles was the one to die?

* * *

Scott knew that Stiles was a human with little physical training, he knew his best friend, his brother, was fragile, they all knew, and when he was possessed by the Nogitsune, Scott knew that things could turn bad, things could end terribly. He knew, he knew, of course he knew. None of it mattered, however, when the Nogitsune blinked, and Scott saw Stiles look at him for a moment.

"I'm sorry" – Stiles whispered, and Scott was running before he could think about it, because he knew his brother, he saw what was going to happen in his head, and still he gasped and howled when Stiles grabbed a nearby arrow Allison had fired and stabbed himself.

The Oni disappeared into the air, like they had never been there, and Stiles fell just as Scott got to him. He could hear Lydia's scream, but everything felt so quiet and loud as he held Stiles's body. Allison and Isaac came stumbling down to them, questioning what had happened.

"Why" – Scott managed to whisper as he held Stiles's already cooling body.

There were no final words, there was no goodbye, and Scott howled into the night, wishing that it would be able to allow him to hurt a little less. It didn't work, and he could only cry as he held Stiles, his friend, his brother, the most important person in his life.

* * *

Once all was said and done, Isaac and Derek had to hold Scott back as the Sheriff grieved over Stiles's body. They had all been fooled by the fox, thinking Stiles was going to die soon enough, but now it was the reality they had to face. This was no fake–out, this was the truth, this was what they had to live with now.

Stiles was dead. Stiles was dead.

The Sheriff was so quiet as he cried, as he caressed Stiles's pale face, and it hurt Scott that much more. Isaac sniffed in his ear even as he held him, and Derek smelled so strongly, except Scott didn't know what it was, but it was so similar to what the Sheriff smelled like, what his mom smelled like, that he had to accept that despite everything, Derek too was grieving for Stiles.

"Rest now, baby" – the Sheriff whispered, kissing Stiles's forehead tremulously – "Tell your mom–" – he couldn't finish, and Melissa rushed over to embrace him as he broke down. Scott struggled against Isaac and Derek's strong hold, unable to stand being around to see, smell and feel so much pain and hurt and guilt–

Allison came over and took him into her arms, and just then did Isaac and Derek let him go. Scott cried in her shoulder, taking whatever she could give him.

Stiles was dead, and nothing would ever be okay again.

* * *

In the aftermath, Kira's mother came over to speak to the pack. Kira herself stood just behind her mom, unable to meet anyone's eyes.

"The Nogitsune has been defeated" – Noshiko said softly into the silent room. Isaac and Malia growled, but Derek shot them looks to keep them in place.

"This is your fault" – Lydia stated coldly, stepping forward, for which Scott was grateful – "The Nogitsune was your responsibility, and you neglected it"

"Yes. You're right on all accounts" – the woman allowed.

"That's all you have to say?" – the Sheriff, all caught up on everything that had plagued Beacon Hills, and what his son had been involved in for the last year – "My son is dead, and how many others–!" – he started to raise his voice, but Allison put her hand on his shoulder, and he stopped at once.

"I cannot apologize enough for what happened–"

"Don't say it like that" – Lydia cut her off – "Just say it" – Noshiko nodded.

"Your friend, your son" – she did not look at the Sheriff – "died, he sacrificed himself in order to kill the Nogitsune. That makes him the most courageous person I have ever known, I would like you to know that"

"We know that" – Derek stated.

"The Nogitsune is no more now" – the Kitsune said – "My family has no more reason to remain here–"

"You're leaving?" – Scott finally spoke up, looking at Kira, who still couldn't look up – "Just like that?"

"You would allow us to stay?" – Noshiko questioned evenly.

"All the better to keep an eye on you" – Allison said softly, deadly.

"We are not going to–"

"Shut up" – Lydia snapped – "You have no right to come in here–"

"Lydia" – Scott said, and the Banshee looked back at him – "If you wish to stay in Beacon Hills" – he told Noshiko – "we will vote on it" – he glanced at Derek.

"This has hardly touched only our pack" – the older werewolf said quietly, and in a dark corner, Peter nodded.

"You cannot just escape, Fox" – Peter said silkily, and Kira looked at him warily – "Even though I wish you would" – his eyes flashed blue and Noshiko frowned.

"I was assured this would be a civilized conversation" – she said accusingly, and Peter snorted.

"You called upon a creature with power far beyond your control" – the werewolf came prowling from the shadows, eyes still eerily blue – "You alone allowed it to remain in our town, in a place that only fed its rage and power. You are responsible for all the misery the Nogitsune caused, and since it is dead now..."

"Peter" – Derek called out.

"Don't worry" – Peter continued on, looking at Kira – "I will not spill blood here"

"And if we leave Beacon Hills?" – Noshiko questioned. Peter only grinned as he walked over to stand with the rest of the pack.

"I vote to have them stay" – Lydia spoke up.

"Agreed" – the Sheriff growled, and Allison nodded along, cold eyes still on the woman.

"You can't just leave" – Isaac commented – "Not like this"

"Why, I wouldn't mind if they left" – Peter said with a smirk, allowing his eyes to go back to normal.

"The pack has voted" – Derek stated.

"Not all of you" – Noshiko looked at Malia in particular.

"I want you to run, I like hunting" – the girl said viciously.

"Stay" – Scott said simply.

"You are welcomed to stay" – Derek continued – "You may leave as well, of course, if you think it would be wise" – Noshiko glanced between father and daughter.

"We will stay" – she finally said, and Peter snorted.

* * *

In the end, life continued as it should.

Melissa and the Sheriff leaned on one another, becoming closer as friends than they had ever been (Scott wondered if anything more would come out of it, but time would tell), Allison and Chris Argent started training Lydia, Melissa and the Sheriff on all things hunting, using Isaac and Peter in order for all the humans and Banshee to learn how best to fight against a much stronger opponent.

Deaton began teaching Lydia, and he confessed he once considered mentoring Stiles to become the pack's emissary, but– Lydia jumped into her lessons with gusto, and learned how to utilize her Banshee abilities more efficiently – and deadly. Malia spent a lot of time with Derek and Peter, mostly getting beat up, trying to control her animal side and powers. Scott was sure eventually she would come around, though he had his doubts.

Aiden and Ethan eventually asked to join the pack, and after a vote, they were accepted though Peter was tasked with keeping them in line (and though Scott still couldn't trust him, he trusted him enough to be bloody and ruthless with them).

Scott and Derek decided to be co–Alphas, despite Derek's status as a Beta, and together they protected Beacon Hills from the increasing threats to it. The kids would eventually leave for college, and someone had to protect the town, so why not the adults?

As the months went on, they managed to amass more creatures, more werewolves. Scott bit Danny, who was still happily in love with Ethan, and a new student called Liam. The kid had serious anger issues, but Derek smacked that right out easily enough.

Things... Were better as time went on, but Scott couldn't quite stop himself from visiting Stiles's grave, from crying and begging for forgiveness. The Sheriff and the pack sometimes joined him, but for the most of time, it was just the two of them, Scott and Stiles against the world.

The only thing was that from then on, Scott would have to fight that much harder without his brother's strong presence beside him. It would never be okay without him, it couldn't be, but he thought they might be... Acceptable. Some day. Maybe.

* * *

My entry into the depressing. =O


End file.
